


Double Check

by doomrichards



Series: Infamous Trilogy [2]
Category: Fantastic Four, Fantastic Four (Comicverse), Fantastic Four (Ultimateverse), Marvel 616
Genre: Canon Divergence, DoomReed Endgame, Kings and Lionhearts, Living Chess, M/M, MisMatchmaking, Multiverse Drama and Jealousy, Public Displays of Affection and Aggression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:53:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23380495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doomrichards/pseuds/doomrichards
Summary: Second start… second chances… The second versions of the Parliament of Doom and Council of Reeds meet and match.
Relationships: Reed Richards (Ultimateverse)/Victor van Damme, Reed Richards/Victor von Doom
Series: Infamous Trilogy [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1695262
Comments: 17
Kudos: 12





	1. Joint Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place after the events of Secret Wars, and deals with Marvel Two-In-One #4-#6, Annual & #11’s canonical contents. My Dinner with Doom is also an inspiration. This can be read as a standalone fic.

Reed Richards, the scientist, explorer, and world-famous adventurer known as Mr. Fantastic walked into the empty and vast white room. He couldn’t help but feel déjà vu.

“Richards. I see you received my invitation. Your counter-colleagues will be joining you shortly.” Doctor Doom said as he stood in the middle of the room, with his voice easily carrying to the other side.

“You said this was between us…” Reed walked closer to his long time arch-foe.

“Oh, but it is between us. All of us. You who bring us this _noble_ goal of ‘No more Dooms’… Do you forget the first version of the so-called Parliament of Doom by the first Council of Reeds? Do you, Richards?” Doom made no move to step away nor did he approach to meet Reed.

“I remember, Victor. But this new iteration of the Council is about helping each other…it's a new beginning. We care for our friends, our family, and our _enemies_. I cannot accept this challenge you spoke of. I do not speak for the Reeds.” Reed was finally facing him now.

“Richards. The leader —and _founder_ of the new Council is able to speak for all. It was—is you, isn’t it, Reed?” Doom spoke with barely contained wrath.

Reed was speechless. How… How did Doom _know_.

“The Council Badges duplicate people who use them. As you claimed, you Reeds are not abandoning your families.” Doom watched as he explained the Council technology right back to not _a_ Reed Richards, but _the_ Reed Richards. The one who had greeted Victor during his stint as the Infamous Iron Man, when he had been babysitting the dim-witted duo of Ben Grimm and Johnny Storm. It was the one and only Reed Richards who had fooled him, and not even deigned to reveal himself even as he revealed that he faked his own death in some twisted attempt to reform his villain.

“Victor, I only wanted you to be a better man.” Reed whispered again, those words which he’d spoken in person, but had let Victor assume he was another version of himself.

“I’m sure you were watching a great deal as I made a valiant attempt.” Doom said as he smashed his gauntlets together. “And now I am explaining to you Richards, exactly what kind of game this is. I have bested the Dooms and they have elected me as Parliamentary Leader to speak on their behalf. I am simply suggesting a chess game between us, to solve the old problem of you and I.”

The meeting room suddenly rumbled all around them as polished black and white marble rose from the floor.

“There are more possible iterations of chess positions than there are atoms in our observable universe, Reed. Luckily for us, we have a multiverse.” Doom said as he gestured at the transformed room.

Reed stared at the person-sized empty hexagonal platforms that stood on the smooth marbled squares of the floor. “Are you suggesting living chess?”

“Of course. You are familiar. It’s been a spectacle from the lowest festivals to the highest courts since the 15th century. We look forward to a performance as the kings.” Doom tapped a steel boot to the solid floor.

“Who are to be the pieces? I’m aware the invitations called for volunteers but this is a bigger game of chess than we had thought.” Reed and the other Reeds had mused over a harmless and friendly game of chess over the meeting but it was hardly ever that simple with Victor.

“Why the Reeds who accepted and the Victors who are willing of course.” Doom waved to the empty platforms.

“There is a provision I will put forth and that is: your pieces shall be Victors and mine shall be Reeds. With this fair exchange, you need not worry about any aggression on the part of Doom. I have secured their every word and they must listen to their leader.” Doom raised a clenched fist as he spoke.

“What is there to gain from winning, besides besting the other?” Reed asked.

“I will tell you what you are playing for. The victors shall remain, and the losers are to disband their interdimensional organization _permanently_ , unless they wish to face consequences. Do you accept?” Doctor Doom extended his gauntlet toward his arch-foe.

Reed looked to the empty thrones and squares, so these were to be the seats of Council and Parliament members, Reeds and Victors who had agreed to this bizarre challenge. Reed had to give Victor credit, there was no harm to be done to the outside world. This struggle was to be theirs alone.

“I do.” Reed said simply as he took Victor’s hand and shook it firmly.

“Then, let us commence. With this game we are playing, there is no running. The deep multi-layered magic of this hallowed ground will not allow that. The Dooms of the Parliament pooled their magics for this, which was no simple task.” Doom gave a flourish of his green cape as he sat upon the white marble throne.

Reed walked over to the far end and took his seat in the king’s black marble throne. With the echo of every step against the tiles, he could feel how familiar and yet different this was. How like Victor to stage something such as this.

“As I said, we shall be the kings. And these our king’s men…” Doom said as pillars of blinding light erupted from the ranks and files.


	2. The Accolade

Reed put a hand to his eyes as he waited for the flash to dissipate. He could see his own gloved hand in front of him turn black against that bright light.

Reed scanned the crowd from where he sat as the black king, and saw a man sitting atop the black knight’s piece, just past what was probably the equivalent of a bishop’s mitre. “Victor?”

The man atop the dark horse statue shifted away his helmet to reveal a face with a clawed scar that ran across his right eye. “Reed…” It was a Victor von Doom with whom Reed was very familiar, a Doom from Universe P-1837 whom he called friend.

Doom was in the white robes and armor that he had worn when he wielded power beyond that of a single world, it was many degrees lower now, but still powerful. He idly watched the opposing king and lionheart before addressing his own white knight who had come into play.

“Reed, you always said we worked well together. I’m so pleased you accepted my invitation.” Doom was addressing a bespectacled Reed with a greying beard and brown hair. He looked wary, and his face showed his years he’d sworn to solve Earth TRN-667’s woes, including that of a Doom who had body-swapped with a Galactus in a misguided effort to save their Earth.

“Victor, I accepted because I wanted to return the favor for your… foremost expertise. I hope you make the right choice in this game.” The Reed of Earth TRN-667 gave a deep bow from where he leaned toward his king upon his pale clay horse.

“You no longer have a Doom, thanks to me. I asked you for help with this game, and so you accepted. May I find your assistance a blessing.” Doom said as his mask curved into a smile.

Universe P-1837 Victor was now looking in the direction where the opposing pair were exchanging pleasantries. Even he found it rare to see a Victor and Reed pair not be at odds.

“I knew that when your knight accepted my invitation, that he perhaps planned to sabotage the side of Doom. No, instead I allow him to play to your… favor. Am I not a kind king?” As Doom spoke, his voice easily projected to all those in attendance.

“My king, you are indeed, most generous.” Came a familiar voice as the ornate white throne next to Doom swiveled around.

The man who sat upon the Queen’s throne had a steel helmet upon his head that was curved like a crown, and his usually dark wetsuit was now a stark white. It could have resembled the Future Foundation uniform if Reed weren’t aware of just how much their backgrounds differed.

There were no imposters present on the board, Doctor Doom had made the room key into and verify every universe’s signature, so there was no mistaking this guest.

“Maker. So you decided to join.” Reed was not sure if this development disturbed him more than when Victor had declared himself the omnipotent God Emperor Doom with Sue by his side. It didn’t help that Victor was in that bleached attire right that very moment.

“Of course, I wouldn’t miss an event like this, Reed.” Maker regarded his counterpart for a moment before his visor seemed to be suddenly alight with fire as he saw who sat upon the black throne beside Earth-616’s Reed Richards. “Victor… you did not tell me that man was part of the Parliament.”

“He is deep in the applicant process. Besides, I extended invitations to those within the realms who were sound Reeds and Victors. It’s only fair that we are matched in wits, my consort.” Victor von Doom said mildly.

Reed turned to his own ‘queen’, as the throne next to his settled with a soft rumble. “Victor. Thank you for taking on this role. I will do my best—”

“My _king_ —if you do not get on with this, I shall be most _displeased_. Do address me as _Victor van Damme_. It is a travesty that the true king of Latveria needs an introduction.” The Victor said with a tap of his unusual bovidae legs.

Reed had made sure that this Victor van Damme was restored after that Secret War. There needed to be a Victor to counter a Reed such as Maker. The universe seemed to call for it.

Reed didn’t need to guess that the platforms they were on were booby trapped. If they tried to escape, surely they were in for a shock, or perhaps an explosion. Best not to test it.

One of Reed’s black rooks suddenly waved a hand toward where Doom sat upon the white throne. “Ouroboros!” The Doom dressed in black robes yelled.

There was nothing except a nod of Doom’s head as he pointed at the errant Doom. There was suddenly a push of gravity to that single square and the rook was brought to his knees.

“Who do you think I am? A defunct Doombot? Young Kristoff in need of discipline, perhaps? _I am Doom._ ” All the Reeds on his side were nervously glancing at the kneeling Doom.

The Dooms on Reed’s side were just looking on, and just observing. “You were always going against me in Parliamentary proceedings and yet I invited you. Now do behave and participate.” Doom snapped and the rook was released from the pressure.

“Don’t harm him, Victor…” Reed waved at the rook Doom and a sturdy study chair materialized underneath that Doom’s square. Reed blinked, it was a design he was fond of and familiar with, a chair that kept his back from aching even after hours of sitting at his desk.

“All Dooms know what they signed up for. You will find that you can provide constructs for them if you so wish.” Doom had taken the liberty of retaliating against that Doom in his self-defense. He had made sure the powers that flowed were split between the kings. If Reed could win on these balanced terms, then let him prove it.

“And what of the Reeds?” Reed looked to some of the university age Reeds in rank 7 of the board, he had been reckless as a youth but this was a whole different game. He thought of when his father Nathaniel Richards had recruited his college self, his college friend Ben and his college rival Victor to kill a final alternate version of Nathaniel. Okay, so perhaps he had no higher ground to stand on regarding recklessness, but still.

“Richards, why such inquisitiveness? The Telelacus will repair and sort the memories, and the Council Badge takes them back does it not? They are well aware of the rules and the stakes.” Doom repeated the words which Reed had told him in confidence.

Reed looked at the volunteers who had gathered solely for this final problem. He knew the variations in age and experience of the Dooms and Reeds who gathered.

Doom gestured to the row of Reed’s pawns. They were all fresh faced Victor von Dooms who were yet to meet the explosive end of the ill-fated experiment. “Besides, most of the men here have nothing but their scientific instruments or studies to return to at the end of the day. I have given something which stimulates their minds as well as bodies.”

Indeed, some of the Reed rooks looked old for their age, some with graying beards. The Victor rooks stood unyielding as tall dark towers. Reed took in the rest of the Reeds on Victor’s side who were now all the king’s horses and all the king’s men. Could they put Doom back together again?

* * *

As the white king, Doom had the first move, and with it he ordered a pawn to move forward to e4. The Reed moved forward with no hesitation, he seemed curious to see what would happen.

Reed, upon his black king’s throne, asked his own Victor to move forward. Reed was relieved he did not have to speak p for ‘pawn’ as he gave the instruction of rank e and file 5 to the Victor he was addressing. The Victor made no remark as he met his matching Reed face to face.

“I proceed with King’s Knight Opening. Nf3.” Doom looked to the bespectacled Reed as he gestured with his glove.

Earth TRN-667 Reed held on as the knight’s platform levitated to the needed position.

Another young Victor who was no doubt working on a doctorate had his arms crossed as his platform moved forward and settled next to the other Victor who was assigned a pawn. “F5. A Latvian Gambit… or rather _Latverian_ Gambit if you prefer.” Reed said.

The Victors who were next to each other gave each other a sympathetic look.

It was now Doom’s turn. Reed was playing rather aggressively for a beginning gambit. Doom will take him on that challenge. He looked to the white pawn’s piece who was in position. “Reed. Proceed… exf5.”

Reed squirmed in his seat as the exam desk he was in shifted over and pushed aside the dorm chair Victor was sitting in diagonal of him. They were both still attached to the platforms as their positions settled and nothing happened.

“Well, Richards? I said proceed with the capture.” Doom had a hand on his chin as he regarded his chessman.

“How.. am I supposed to…” Reed was nervously fidgeting with study materials that had scattered on his exam desk.

“How unimaginative of you, Richards. There’s an outdated tome of physics on your desk and there’s little use for it. Maybe as a bludgeon, perhaps?” Doom eyed the stack of materials that were on that Reed’s desk.

The Victor who had been only shifted from his position looked scandalized. “I did not volunteer for humiliation! How dare you—”

“Victor…” Reed got up from his throne but blades of light hovered and surrounded the seat as he did so.

“There has to be captures in games of chess. You understand this don’t you, Reeds?” Doom was tapping the armrests of this throne now.

The Reed had put a hand on the shoulder of the Victor piece he was supposed to be capturing now. He seemed to be apologizing profusely and discussing escape from the board when the platform and the person-piece upon it suddenly glowed bright and materialized back just on the outside of the board.

The Reed stared at the hand that had been on Victor’s shoulder and then used it to wave at Victor who had now been gently ejected from the board. The former pawn piece seemed to be sick of listening as he sat back cross-legged in his new role as spectator instead.

“Hmm. I’ve seen more convincing and entertaining performances.” The Doom upon the white throne murmured.

Reed collapsed back into his respective king’s seat and the blades faded.

While scanning the faces of himself that stood on Doom’s side of the board he couldn’t help but recall the first iteration of the Council of Reed’s leader that had collared Doom, trapped him, and enslaved him to a shock collar like some mere pet. That had not been Reed. He wouldn’t. Ever.

Reed blinked as the dark-robed and dark-armored Doom he’d been looking at had a chain materialize around his neck.

“Richards… these tiles are very _sensitive_ to mental acuity… I didn’t think you would resort to this.” Doom upon the throne said with just a hint of contained bitterness.

Reed immediately mentally unlocked the collar from the Doom who had been assigned as a black bishop. “I’m sorry about that, Victor. I… I wasn’t thinking.”

Before the Victor who’d been assigned black bishop could respond, one of the young Victors addressed Reed. “Richards, give me a taser.”

Reed stared at him, wide-eyed.

“It’s non-lethal, but enough to eject a pawn from the board, won’t it?” Young Victor continued speaking with growing impatience. “That piece right there is up for capture and will place you at an advantage, if you know what you’re doing in a few moves.” He pointed to a scrawny Reed of his who had a role of white pawn.

“Young Von Doom… you are aware that one of the rules is there is to be no counsel to a king unless he asks for it. There will only be one warning.” Doom stated as his more mature voice echoed over the marble floors.

The young Victor glared as the opposition’s king addressed him, but stood down after a moment and folded his arms.

Reed could see various Doom’s on his side adjusting the pistols attached to their belts. Reed sighed deeply even as he knew the game mechanics. If this game of chess could prevent numerous battles from taking place that would put entire worlds in danger, then so be it.

“You’ve accepted the use of these men as puppets, Reed. Just speak and the platforms will move.” Doom was used to holding an audience and it was apparent.

“I understand that, Victor.” Reed tried to sit on the throne as if it were a desk chair.

Reed had to consider that he was playing black. Victor had gotten the first move as white, and was going to keep pressing everything to his advantage. Reed needed to continue on his path. He addressed the Victor assigned black pawn who still remained in the middle of the board. “Victor, please move to e4.”

The Victor sat in his black lounge chair as he looked to the bespectacled Reed upon the horse statue he was threatening. “Hello, good knight.” He said simply.

“Ne5.” Doom said, with no hesitation as the knight piece was floated over to right behind that seated Victor and right in front of Reed’s line of sight as king.

“Nf6.” Reed nodded to the knight he had greeted earlier and with whom he was familiar. That dark marble mare was mounted by Victor from Universe P-1837.

The two opposing knights regarded each other as they were standing diagonally from each other.

“Hello again, Victor.” Reed from Earth TRN-667 said as he pushed up his glasses when he stretched a bit to get a closer look.

“A pleasure to meet on the battlefield —as usual, Reed.” Victor from Universe P-1837 briefly revealed his face as he released his helmet.

The bearded Reed looked away from that revealed face as he gripped the carved horse harness upon his white horse mount.

Doom knew that Reed was seeking to occupy the center of the chessboard soon. Doom sent out a bishop to e2 threaten that future potential with diagonal attack paths.

Reed ignored that bishop’s threat and sent a pawn from d7 to d5.

“Bishop to h5.” Doom smiled. First captures and first checks were not of the utmost importance, but it felt good nonetheless. “Check.”

Reed moved his dark throne forward one square to e7 to avoid the path of the bishop.

Doom nodded at that shifted throne. Reed had already forfeited his right to castling.

Doom leaned back in his seat. He could potentially threaten many pieces with his knight, but that would have left that loyal Reed potentially pinned and trapped in that corner amid enemy territory.

Doom sent a pawn to b3 instead. The Victor upon the white pawn platform stalked forward.

Reed responded by sending his other knight to b6. This noble champion was a Victor dressed in green robes and golden armor. The helmet upon his head befitted a noble knight of old. The cape upon his body was now a rich black, as suited his role as the other black knight piece.

“Please, address me as Doom. I thank you, Richards. Though this may be my first time giving you such thanks, know that in my world, you were ever a friend.” The golden knight upon the dark horse said as he moved into position. The knight seemed to glance briefly at a chessman that was on Doom’s side of the board as he settled. “And will remain so.”

“Thank you for joining me, Doom. I am blessed to have a golden king as my knight. I hope to be a friend to Doom as well.” Reed replied.

The Doom who was in the chess match’s role of white king sent a Reed in the role of pawn to the center d4 to stop the advancement of that opposing Victor on d5.

Reed had to act. He sent the black bishop Doom on his way to f5 to capture the white pawn Reed there. The black armored Doom suddenly pulled out the deactivated collar from earlier and snapped the intact collar right onto that Reed's neck. An intense electric shock circuit formed, sending the Reed who had been assigned a pawn to his knees as he was ejected in a flash of lightning.

Reed was in utter shock as he looked to the Doom who settled into the newly cleared f5.

“Do mind yourself, Richards. Weapons, once given, may be used.” The Doom who was king intoned.

Doom sent his own white bishop chessman to a3. The bishop seemed happy to leave the Maker’s side. “Check.”

Reed sent a Victor as pawn from c7 to c5 to stop the bishop on his warpath.

Doom captured that Victor with his own Reed pawn. That Reed tried to think of something along the lines of _expulsion_ as he put a hand on that Victor’s shoulder. The Reed looked nervous as he settled on c5 once that Victor was cleared of the board.

The golden knight Victor on Reed’s side of the board eyed the increasing tensions near his side of the board.

“May I pour my spirits in thine ear, and chastise with the valor of my tongue?” Maker smiled from where he sat beside Doom, with a mouth to his ear. Earth-1610 Reed was far too happy to play the role of Lady Macbeth.

“Richards… please do hold your tongue or you will find it tangled.” Doom said as he put a gauntlet beneath Maker’s chin and the shell-like helmet slid away to reveal the full face.

Maker’s eye was a mismatched pale blue on the side of his face that had an unhealed burn scar. It was with effort but he actually winked as he made eye contact with the other Reed Richards.

Victor van Damme suddenly put a gauntlet on Reed’s throne and turned him around along with the queen’s throne.

“Richards. I demand you listen to my counsel.” Victor van Damme said with distaste.

“Please, do proceed, Victor.” Reed said earnestly as he leaned toward the alternate Victor.

Victor van Damme regarded Richards a moment before he spoke. “I owe you not for resurrection. You however, owe me victory over our foes at this battle—no rather, this war. My future membership in the Parliament is moot if it means revenge against my own Richards.”

“You should be aware of how it always ends between Reeds and Victors. You met your own conclusion did you not? I will do what I must.” Reed spoke directly. If this was Victor, there would be a denial but this was the truth.

“Oh… you are indeed, Richards.” Van Damme had placed a gauntlet on his throne rest now and his glove brushed against Reed’s wrist. He continued in a low whisper against Reed Richards’ ear now, so that not even the bishops nor knights could hear.

Maker saw where their arms touched as the backs of their thrones faced their opponents. “They seem to be discussing delaying the inevitable.”

The sable thrones of the king and queen finally turned back around to face their alabaster counterparts.

It was time. Reed sent Victor van Damme, the most powerful piece, to a5. “Check.”

Reed knew all these openings were wild and risky, but this was what he was searching for in regards to his gambit on the black side.

Doom sent a pawn to file b to rank 4 to threaten Van Damme.

Reed asked the auric-armored knight to capture the Reed at b4. Reed sighed with relief as the golden one sent a short heatless blast from his golden gloves to eject the Reed from the board.

The Reed at c5 was beginning to speak with the Victor nearby when Doom pointed a finger and a gag appeared around that Reed’s mouth, muffling the rest of that Reed’s words. “Enough of that.” He waved his hand and sent that white pawn forward to c6.

Reed advanced himself to e6, and was now facing the grey-bearded Reed of Earth TRN-667 at e5. That Reed had already gone through so much, but had accepted Victor’s invitation anyway. He knew what Victor had assisted that Reed with was no easy task. Dealing with Galactus, much less a Victor-Galactus was daunting.

Doom had a choice to make. He sent his white pawn from c6 to b7, advancing closer to the final 8th file and threatening the rook that stood at the corner.

Reed had no choice but move the rook to b8 to avoid losing a major piece.

Doom was aware of the threat of check should Reed’s black-gold knight move to d3. With that in mind, Doom sent his bishop to f7 to put Reed in check first.

The Reed as bishop dressed in white and who had a silvery Latverian helmet atop his head from king Doom’s muses nodded to his alternate self that sat on a throne.

Reed nodded back before he moved forward to capture the grey-bearded Reed on the horse.

He tried to think of a horse’s harness being taken off, along with the saddle and other battle raiments.

“I trust that you know what you’re doing, Reed.” The Reed from Earth-TRN667 said as he spoke to his Earth-616 counterpart.

“You know that when it comes to Victor, there are no easy answers. But we have to try.” Reed said before the tile erupted with light.

Doom was subtly bristling at the proceedings. It did not escape Maker’s sharp eyes.

“It seems my Emperor is now laid bare…” Maker had curved a palm underneath Doom’s jaw, gently tilting him toward his face and away from the capture of his knight.

“My consort, if you wish me to treat you as a treasure, please do not behave as a fool.” Doom replied with his steel lips merely an inch from the Maker.

The Maker gave a sharp toothy smile before planting a kiss against the edge of Doom’s steel lips, with the steel of his own parted helmet reflecting off Doom’s mask as he retracted his head.

Maker pressed a hand to his lips as he positioned himself back in place again. A wicked grin could not be removed from his face as he took in the court.

Reed had completed the knight’s capture and now looked on with a pale face. He’d worked with Maker before to take down Doom and had subsequently been betrayed by the Maker as well. To see the Maker by Doom’s side unsettled him.

Doom summoned two wine goblets as he looked over to Maker.

Reed was thinking of his evolving strategy when he saw that Doom and Maker were toasting on the other side of the board.

“I will be drinking with him, soon.” Van Damme said darkly as he looked over to the white king and queen pair.

Reed materialized a bottle of pinot noir that he had remembered from a special occasion he had with Sue once.

“Let us drink to this well-matched game, as well.” Reed held out the two empty wine glasses to his chosen ‘consort’ in this bizarre match.

Van Damme was looking intently as Reed poured the wine evenly to the glasses before setting it down onto a constructed table.

“A toast. To good company in this match.” Reed stretched out his hand with the dark liquid in the glass.

“A toast. To victory.” The Doctor Doom of Earth-1610 held out his glass to clink it with the one held by Mr. Fantastic of Earth-616.

Van Damme breathed in the complex aroma of the wine in the glass before taking a sip as he regarded Reed Richards from the edge of the glass. “Hmm. So you do have some taste, Richards.”

Reed turned back to face the game at play before Victor van Damme could give him anymore charged glances.


	3. God Speed

“I will proceed with King-side castling.” Doom said as he leaned back in his throne with his gauntlets resting on his arm rests.

Doom’s throne moved against the polished marble floor as he moved toward the heavily-armored Reed who acted as his white rook.

Finally, their positions settled as Doom was within his kingdom's defenses and his white rook just outside.

The Reed who stood as a pawn at b7 was captured by Reed’s black rook. Doom wouldn’t miss him. There was a growing audience of Reeds and Victors now. Let them be lectured at then. This was a strategic theater worthy of great minds.

Doom sent a pawn to c3 to threaten the version of him who had become a golden knight. The shining Victor was already being chivalric to a Reed who looked dressed as an adventurer with a gold and green sash around his neck.

“It seems our paths cross yet again, Reed. I will never regret considering your keen observation.” The Victor put a hand just to the edge of his tile barrier as he addressed Reed.

“I had accepted this invitation just to be able to see you. I am glad you have been well, my friend.” The Reed touched the tips of his fingers right to the edge but unable to touch those gauntlets unless it was in capture.

As Doom observed the pair matched in worlds but not in piece hierarchy, he flexed his fingers. It seemed they _knew_ each other. He idly turned that Reed into a toad with a blast sent with a flick of his finger. There. If they wanted to play at fairy tales, then he was willing to entertain them.

Maker was clapping at such use of magic and it sounded loud as it echoed in the room. A few Victors stopped their own applause after they heard that man’s clapping.

The golden knight looked in shock at his Reed who was now croaking at him. The heroic Victor was now leaning really really close to his former lab assistant now.

Doom tensed. “There is to be no… _fraternizing_. Unless you wish to forfeit, errant knight?”

That proud, noble Victor stopped leaning in close and adjusted his seat upon the horse as he looked in dismay at his transformed Reed.

Reed didn’t let Doom’s little show distract him. He made the choice to capture the white bishop along the attack path of his black rook.

“Maker, move forward three squares. Set your sight and sword upon the tyrant.” Doom sent the Maker to the center at d4, ready to threaten Reed upon his black marble throne.

Reed retreated to e6 as he stared at his alternate self’s reformed visor. The Victor of Universe P-1837, who was a friendly face, greeted him as he approached.

Doom sent the white pawn to b4 to capture the black knight, he was being generous to that Reed, allowing him to capture the heroic alternate of himself. He didn't trust that golden knight. Whatever was right about that world surely hid tragedy in its depths. Doom could feel it in his core.

“B6.” Reed said simply as he made eye contact with Victor van Damme. Van Damme stood proud as the platform slid into position to face Maker while being defended by a black pawn piece still positioned at a7.

Doom knew he had lost sufficient compensation of pieces at this point in the game. Richards had played so aggressively to scatter his pieces and earlier beginning advantage with such wild and bold choices.

“Victor.. No matter who wins in this match, know that I will still be there for you. Or against you and your schemes if I need to be.” Reed could feel the adrenaline get to him now. He had to keep his hold on the game, but it was still important to speak to Victor.

“It’s too late for that. Doom is assured. It was the day you dared to interlope and interfere with my college experiment.” Doom slammed a gauntlet against the polished armrest. No matter the alternate realities, this one couldn’t be fixed.

“Oh, I’m sure you were kinder, then… before you were filled with direst cruelty from the crown to the toe.” Maker said as he spoke to the king Victor.

The Victor who was currently assigned black queen was making dagger-eyes at him.

“Need I remind you, Van Damme, that they are the kings and we are merely their subjects in this game?” Maker crossed his legs as he adjusted himself on his white marble throne.

“I only wanted to help undo the deep damage to you.” Reed leaned forward on his dark throne.

“Really, Reed? You didn’t just pity him? Perhaps that’s why you decided to befriend him.” Victor Van Damme spoke with great bitterness in his voice.

“You’ve done enough damage yourself, Reed.” Doctor Doom, also known as Victor von Doom launched into a monologue about their past, how Reed’s meddling with his calculations and papers caused the explosion and ruined his face. He continued with however many other showdowns since then had complicated that initial ill-fated meeting. One of the remaining younger Reeds seemed to be taking notes.

Maker shifted next to him while making direct eye contact with his own Victor. “An interesting turn of the table… I recall it was Victor here who messed with my coordinates.” It was picking at an old wound, and yet was that not what Doom invited him here to do?

Victor van Damme looked ready to launch himself from his seat with a buck of his goat legs at Maker right there, barriers be damned.

“Reeds do tend to have a habit of scarring Victors don’t they?” Maker traced a finger down his now revealed cheek as he met Victor van Damme’s glare with his own. His own burn scar wasn’t caused by Victor, rather he was goading Victor about the scar Maker had inflicted with a blade from the metallic man’s own arm.

“Even in our days in the Baxter Building, you were most pathetic and pitiful, Richards. Susan rejected you, and so did our very world. That’s why you now wander as a wraith does, throughout this multiverse.” Victor van Damme hissed as he spewed poisoned words from his mouth.

“Do not speak of it. You knew your work was flawed, but you didn’t understand, you wouldn’t even admit it. You messed with the superpositioner. The codes to an apparently normal, regular life matter little to me now.” Maker said with no emotion.

“You speak of work and deeds, but what exactly are you planning? Richards, you _coward_. Did you need someone else to do the dirty work of spilling my blood _again?_ ” Van Damme yelled at Maker from across the board, sending his voice all across the room so that all those gathered may hear.

Doom adjusted his posture on the throne and sighed internally. These developments were not unexpected, but they were rather distracting. He needed to stab at Richards’ heart but his counterpart was insisting on impaling his own arch-nemesis.

“It was you who wanted to fix my work! You were nothing more than a _meddler_ , I _made_ things work! What I conceive is _flawless_ , while you… you and your _ugliness_ dared to derail my whole life as well as end countless others, so I decided to end yours!” Maker’s white suit was flashing through a black and blue uniform, to his darker wetsuit and back again, his form fitting clothing flashing erratically.

“…Fascinating.” Victor van Damme said in a tone that mimicked Maker’s very voice and disguised his own feelings.

“You _made_ me, the Maker. It was you, _Victor. Van. Damme!_ ” Maker hissed at the vampire who was merely a square apart from him. A thousand years did not make a difference. The waves of hatred and _other_ feelings came in a tide.

“Maker… _Reed_. There is no need for melodrama.” Doom said from upon his throne toward the man he had selected for the most powerful role. Maker had been so in control, and yet was undone by Van Damme’s mere presence. Doom was familiar with deep, old wounds but there was a match to be won.


	4. Zugzwang

“Well done, Reed.” Universe P-1837 Victor said as he regarded his king. Reed could hear the smile in his voice even behind the helmet. Reed continued with his stratagems this late in the game.

Some Reeds chose to capture their Dooms themselves. For those that didn’t, Doom simply smote person-pieces where they stood.

“How selfish and how unkind of you.” Maker was speaking as if those were admirable qualities.

“I’m merely being expedient.” Doom replied plainly, but it betrayed his stretched patience.

Doom had spoken some scathing remark during a tense series of captures and counters.

“Richards and I are _explorers_ … thinkers, not _tyrants!_ ” Victor P-1837 yelled, the clawed scar along his right eye creasing in anger as he defended Reed.

“Of course, P-1837.” Doom said dismissively.

“Victor, please. You’re a man, not a monster.” Reed said as he stretched a hand to calm his black knight and the other outstretched to the white king.

“No, I am a king who will be victorious.” Doom proceeded with the latest capture.

The latest capture of a major piece had Reed almost get up and pace around the marble floor.

“Get back into your role, Richards. It’s merely a flesh wound. Not even that.” Van Damme said from his position nearby. “You don’t wish to forfeit do you?”

“No. I do not. But please listen to me, Victors. If you proceed with the match there will be consequences for us all.” There was no way for Reed to deescalate all this, but still, there was at times such violence on the board that was barely cathartic. Perhaps crying or expressing emotions other than anger would help. Maybe Reeds and Victors could be ejected with gentle floating, maybe a poof of confetti.

“There is wisdom in listening to Reed Richards. It was his hand upon my shoulder, and his skillful aid with the apparatus that allowed me success in freeing my mother’s soul from Hell. I give you this advice as the honored King of Latveria.” The Victor in the golden armor pledged from off the board.

“Silence! You have no place on the board now, tin soldier.” Doom said dismissively.

“Victor… I have not told you about the void left with the loss of a fri— the loss of a nemesis. You do not want to lose your counterpart.” The Reed with the glasses’ voice echoed onto the battlefield from where he sat as spectator.

The Victor from Universe P-1837 looked at that Reed in shock and sympathy from where he still sat upon the board. “I lost my Reed too, when he was young…”

Doom looked away from them both. He had to focus. Doom knew Reed had forced him into a situation where he was obligated to move into a decisive disadvantage. Before that, he’d take out one of Reed’s valued pieces in both strategy and sentimentality.

Reed could see Doom coming.

“Reed, if you would accept my suggestion. Please, allow me to proceed.” P-1837 Victor’s gloved hands were clasping his sword as he looked over the battlefield.

Reed knew where this Victor was going.

“I adjust.” said Reed as he stretched toward his white knight, Victor von Doom of Universe P-1837. Reed whispered in that Victor’s ear.

“Morale will do you little, Richards.” Doom said as he observed them from his throne. “You’ll have to save your major pieces, Reed. Surely, you can spare a minor knight?”

Reed gave the order for his knight to move as he settled back in his seat.

“My Queen, please proceed.” Doom said to Maker, who had targets in sight.

Maker took out a silver sword from its sheath and delicately used the flat edge of it to lift the chin of Universe P-1837’s version of his enemy to face him. “It’s time you were un-knighted… wouldn’t you agree?” Maker said before he plunged the blade to the hilt of that Victor’s abdomen and pierced through the armor with the Doom-blessed blade.

Reed stretched his arms to his knight, Victor. Those were the only extremities he was allowed to move. His feet stayed locked in place as his hands kept Victor from falling as Maker pulled out the blood-stained blade with great relish.

Universe P-1837 Victor was coughing blood as he smiled and held the ejection at bay. “It’s alright. The duplicate badge will sort me out. You’ll still have someone to visit.”

“I promise, I won’t lose. You know that, Victor.” Reed was dabbing the blood from his chosen champion’s chin with the dark green cape, even if he knew the man was not going to be permanently harmed.

“What else do you have to lose, Reed? Surely not your marriage?” Victor von Doom said with his voice beamed to all those present.

Reed twisted his elongated neck to stare at Victor in shock.

“I was aware of the divorce proceedings from the moment you began to the very end. What an accomplishment for the great Council Leader.” Doom stood up from his throne now.

Universe P-1837 Victor placed his hand over Reed’s hand below his stab wound.

“Susan found out about your little …dalliance, didn’t she? How you were carrying on with an alternate version of your nemesis.” Doom was addressing all those present as if he were working a crowd in Latveria.

“We didn’t— we’d never—” Reed’s voice cracked with emotion.

“Reed… I’m sorry, I-I wanted to join you in this game to make it up to you… The fault is mine—” Victor’s mouth was filling with blood too fast, he knew his body would be fine but he needed to speak with Reed.

“Heavy is the crown isn’t it, Richards? Did you do it to protect Susan perhaps? To protect the children? …To protect yourself?” A pause as Doom gestured to the court. “Well, Reed?”

Reed knelt to the floor as he was met with this confrontation. This entire game wasn’t to break apart the Council of Reeds’ second iteration. Doom’s true goal was to shatter him completely.

“That doesn’t concern you. That had _nothing_ to do with you.” Reed said, barely holding back emotion from his voice.

“Doesn’t it? _Everything_ has to do with me, Richards.” Doom said with absolute certainty.

Reed was silent. The Reeds gathered avoided eye contact with him. The Victors on his side of the board were watching with morbid curiosity.

“The Council deserves to fall, if its leader failed in its basic tenet. To no longer abandon your family was such a basic rule was it not? Is the prevention of Doom so important an agenda?” Doom spoke with such practiced assurance. Even the jaded audience of Reeds and Victors gathered before them were captured by the proceedings.

“I only wanted to help…” A hand that was still on Universe P-1837 Victor’s head parted a stray lock.

“Yes, yes… to help me be a better man, and yet you ended up here.” Doom pointed at his arch-nemesis with a rigid steel finger. “I _warned_ you Richards, the Council will end the same.”

Doom continued as he closed his fist. “Your so called Council mission statement was ‘No more Dooms’ and yet I remain. And you and _Victor_ remain.” Doom said as he looked to Reed’s fallen black knight.

“You never gave up on him, did you?” Victor of Universe P-1837 murmured into Reed’s ear before what would have been a mortal wound sent him further back to his own castle as his own king.

Reed stood up from where he had kneeled on the board. Doom’s grand goal had been this all along. This entire game was to expose and break the last commitment Reed had pursued. Doom had Reed’s last remaining shard and stabbed him in his empty chest with it. There was nothing else left to do. Nothing else left to lose.


	5. Endgame

Reed declared the last few moves in rapid succession, using checks and double checks to corner Victor right where he wanted him.

“There is nowhere else for you to go, Victor.” Reed said as he leaned forward upon his throne.

This was all too familiar to Doom. In the end, none of the theatrics, the threats, the emotional compromisations worked to stop Reed. He strode to the only square he could move to.

When that was done, Doom folded his arms. “Well, go on. Capture me, Reed.”

“Checkmate.” Reed said, as if in defeat. He gave the final order.

As the black bishop staff of a Victor struck Doom, Reed saw the world around them flash bright white and then they were alone again, but now in a world all in black.

“Victor?” Reed called out to him in the darkness.

There was no answer.

Reed felt for him in the void. He finally felt a familiar shoulder pauldron to coil around.

Doom tightly gripped the outstretched hand with his own iron gloved fist.

“The Parliament of Doom will fall, but you have gained a pyrrhic victory. The Council can no longer function with the folly of their leader revealed to them all. You can no longer return to such machinations for a world without Doom.” Doom sounded pleased as he projected his voice toward Reed’s direction.

“You’re right. You won, Victor. There is nowhere for me to go as well, in the end.” Reed reached toward him.

Reed curved around every crevice of the armor he was so familiar with on Victor’s body and pressed his forehead to the steel mask.

“Richards, what are you—” Doom prepared a staticky crackle to his gloves. If he had to stun Richards into submission then so be it. His crusade with the Council had to be put to an end and Doom will see to Reed’s resignation.

“I’m surrendering, Victor. And if you would please, capture me.” Reed pressed his lips to Doom’s mask, wanting to touch the skin beneath.

Doom pulled away to speak.

“Why exactly did you go through with your divorce, Richards?”

“I wasn’t aware I was still in interrogation, Victor.”

“That usually follows a surrender does it not?”

“I surrender myself to you as the victor… as the winner.”

“So, you surrender yourself to me after winning? And you accuse me of games.”

“Your set-up was flawless. You could not have recruited a better ensemble, though that queen of yours was encouraging regicide outright.”

“The one with your face was encouraging a great deal of things…”

“That doesn’t make his ill-advised words my own.”

“That is true but I have to agree with him. A little death doesn’t hurt.” Doom said as he gripped beneath Reed’s jaw. Reed let himself go slack. Being unceremoniously sent back was what he deserved.

Doom’s gloved gauntlets came up to cup the curves of Reed’s jaw and then Victor tipped Reed over as they suddenly fell in the dark before landing among bed covers.

Reed let out an exhale as he felt his body sink into the silk sheets. Victor had dropped them into a king-sized bed.

Victor pressed his steel lips to Reed’s soft lips, still hard and demanding, as if Reed had any secrets left to give.

Reed was still chasing Victor’s mouth as the man pulled away.

“I’m going to strip you.” Victor whispered into the absence of light.

Candlelight materialized in the air and Reed glanced at and away from where their bodies were now illuminated.

Victor gave a gesture of his gloved gauntlets and the very tips of it glowed red. Reed stayed very still and tried to keep his shivers in check as Victor slid the flame-tipped claws along his torso and just barely beneath his nipples. Victor then threw off his gloves and gauntlets and began to precisely peel the seared strips of the suit from Reed’s body with a press of his finger pads and assured motion of his hands.

Soon, Reed was completely naked while he looked up to Victor who was leaning above him and whose eyes now seemed to be just as hot as those fingertips. Victor’s former Battleworld robes had no tunic, his proud armored chest was already bare. His thick legs were out at the sides and the white cloth at the center followed the curves of his crotch. Reed hadn’t considered the finer points of the attire until now, even when he had Victor chained up to a rock after he had stripped him of powers.

The only part of Victor that was bare skin were his hands. Reed could not hide his arousal and the jump of his skin where Victor touched him.

* * *

Victor was fucking him into the mattress. Reed moaned into Victor’s mouth as each stroke slid inside him. He knew how meticulous and throughout Doom was, Victor was his match in battle and in wits, even if he wouldn’t admit it to his face. Now, his sworn nemesis was determined to drive the point in bed.

“That secret war between us… I wanted to replace you, and yet what I learned from that was… it was you I wanted.” Doom touched Reed’s face with his bare hands. “I spent years looking in every corner of every kingdom for some version of you… and now here you are again.”

“You weren’t doing a really good job of being me. But then again, neither am I at this point.” Reed couldn’t help it. The man had much to say as he was punctuating words with a roll of his hips against Reed’s own. Reed had to answer with his own truths to the thrusts.

Reed let out a breathy moan as Victor suddenly adjusted the angle and depth at which he entered Reed.

“It was always about you. You are the only version I cared for. That I wanted. Completely.” Doom had pressed Reed’s legs closer to his torso and was looking at the man directly beneath him.

“You already know what I’ve done. What I did.” Reed said as he adjusted his head on the pillow.

“Tell me.” Doom completely sheathed himself inside Reed before slipping out just to the edge. “Am I a better man than _him?_ ”

“T-There’s no comparison.” Reed gasped as Doom vigorously pushed in again and adjusted his pace. “I… We had never…”

“I find that hard to believe… that your bodies have never met in a venereal union.” Doom bended Reed until their lower regions were metal and skin to skin and there was a delicious friction.

“We have—” Reed shivered, he was so close. “We’ve h-hugged, before. Many times.” Reed admitted to such a chaste act as if it pained him, as if he had admitted to a guilty pleasure.

Doom could not recall when they had ever done so themselves, he had guarded his personal space when they had been university students, he had never deigned to let Mr. Fantastic touch him unless it had been in battle. There had been the ghost of that embrace as Reed had held on to him to prevent Doom from being dragged back into the Hell’s mouth he’d created when he’d merely been a God and not God Emperor.

Doom slipped his dick out of Reed completely.

Reed was completely naked, and could not hide the look of utter devastation on his face as Doom in all the attire of the God Emperor leaned back, his face inscrutable.

Doom knelt on the bed with his metal encased forearms to his steel thighs as he stared at Reed’s mortified face and down along that slender, athletic build.

Reed didn’t and couldn’t look away, as embarrassed as he was. He’d always met Victor’s gaze and wasn’t going to stop, even with all of himself laid bare. After a moment where neither moved, Victor’s armor suddenly fragmented away to reveal the nakedness beneath.

Reed was staring in shock and admittedly unconcealed lust when Victor approached and leaned down until their bare torsos touched skin to skin. He buried his nose into Reed’s hair and wrapped his arms around Reed.

Victor was… hugging him. It took Reed a moment to put his own arms around Victor’s body. He pressed his palm flat against Victor’s shoulder blade and leaned into his embrace.

Reed breathed in and out, just following the rise and fall of Victor’s chest against his. Victor’s pulse had been heightened during his arousal, and now was just soothing… but Reed _wanted_ and he couldn’t help where his thoughts went or where his blood was going.

Reed could feel his cock stirring with interest again, and he was pressed so close to Victor. The quickened pulse on his vein was sure to not escape Victor, barely anything did. Reed buried his face in the junction of Victor’s shoulder and neck.

Victor moved so that he leaned above Reed with one arm to hold himself above where Reed laid on the pillow.

Reed looked between their bodies to where Victor had gripped their growing erections in his hand and was slowly working them both back to stiffness. He looked from his work to Reed’s eyes and held his gaze.

Reed could feel his breath catch as he didn’t look away when brown eyes met his own.

“I want everything, Reed.” Victor whispered.

“I know, Victor.” Reed extended a hand to join Victor’s own, their fingers entwined as they worked each other.

Victor was once again inside Reed, and he was caressing Reed’s legs— Reed followed that urge to coil around Victor’s thighs with the stretch of his legs.

Reed felt each tug and push within him as well as throughout his legs that were around Victor’s trembling thighs.

Reed’s arms went all over Victor’s body to touch and Victor’s bare palms were on his face again with nothing but warmth and sweat.

It suited them to be entangled again. Like lovers.

Their eyes saw darkness again momentarily when they came together.

* * *

Universe P-1837 Victor had rushed back to return, only to be greeted with such a sight of deeds that were being done in the game room. The Reeds and Victors were not locked in battle on opposing sides. They were engaged in something all the more carnal.

Earth TRN667 Reed adjusted his glasses as he saw the former white knight approach. “Welcome back, Victor. The Victor who was my king, who issued the challenge, left with his Reed during the conclusion of the match… and now there is nothing but chaos. I’m not sure where they are but the situation here is thankfully not of violence.”

“Yes… I know how Reed wished for him. I surmise that they are well. Even when Reed was with me and tending to our latest intellectual endeavor, he spoke fondly of his Victor. Our minds worked so well together, you know.” Victor P-1837 said in an electronically modified voice as he shifted his gaze from the more private matters a Doom and Reed pair were engaging in.

“I’m familiar with the feeling, yes. Even if I return to my world without a Victor, I’ll know I have assured a victory here at least. Your king—your Reed was victorious.” Reed said as he repeated the name, much like many in the room. He brushed the beard beneath his chin as he regarded the frenzied activity of the room.

“That is good news to hear. I’ve played my role well. My heart eases at the joining of two kings. As for what my own heart speaks of…” Universe P-1837 Victor retracted the mask that covered his face.

Earth TRN-667 Reed was nervously stretching and flexing his fingers in his greying locks when Victor of Universe P-1837 gently closed his fingers around the man’s free hand. Their eyes met and the lonely void of what they had been missing was felt as their lips met in a hesitant, gentle kiss that turned more passionate.

* * *

A college age Victor was currently removing his roommate’s belt as they were laying on a fallen chess battle banner. It was a compromise that he’d agreed to be a mere pawn, but at least his classmate Reed had not ranked above him. When Victor had received such an invitation from a Doctor Doom, he had thought such fraternization was beneath him, but the fine print of it made him curious. Naturally, Reed had also received an invitation as the only contemporary of his that came even close to his genius. Not enough of course, but close.

“You don’t suppose we can just.. watch and learn something. You know… trial and error.” Reed said, with most of his clothes on. They had agreed to just mutually masturbate with themselves unbuttoned just enough. No one would be able to tell or see, they were too… busy.

Victor didn’t reply and stopped when his hand had slipped beneath Reed’s underwear band.

Reed looked to his roommate again to see where his gaze was going… it was to a Victor who had gotten his Reed in rather a bind and was now taking him orally. This Victor knew what he was doing from the looks of how that Mr. Fantastic’s body was contorting and whose cries were joining the chorus of voices in ecstasy. Some pairs had constructed private partitions for their activities and another Victor was currently pressing his Reed into a full length mirror, as if there weren’t enough counter-pairs in the room, that Victor only wanted to view his own Reed’s reactions it seemed.

Victor snapped his head back to meet his Reed’s eyes.

His roommate, his rival, his Reed gave a wistful sigh and kissed him on the cheek.

Victor pressed a kiss right back to his lips as if testing a hypothesis and ready to gather a larger set of data.

Reed sighed happily against Victor’s mouth as they began to rub against each other below the waist.

Victor suddenly stopped and pulled Reed along to the white pieces’ side of the board. When he stepped on the end platform, the square glowed until steel armor snapped to his form. He stopped the mask short of attaching to his face.

“As, I thought… this will be interesting.” Victor said as he activated the anti-gravity components on his boots and curved his steel encased hand to the dip of Reed’s hips.

As Victor was lifting Reed in a bridal carry, he caught Reed glancing at his respective pawn promotion square in the 8th rank for black pieces. Victor held him close as he flew over the former so-called battlefield toward the other end. “How flexible are you, Reed?” He asked as he stared into his roommate’s dilated eyes.

* * *

The golden knight and king of his Earth, Victor von Doom was currently kissing his Reed Richards. He really could not resist after undoing the toad form curse placed on Reed by that Doctor Doom from Earth-616.

Reed Richards was enthusiastically kissing Victor von Doom back with his hands fisted in the green tunic and a smile on his face. They had worked to resolve so many things together, extraordinary feats that defied even Hell. They were lucky to have both entered this chess match even if they had not matched in chess piece hierarchy.

They broke apart after a moment.

“Do you think that Victor is doing well?” Reed asked.

“Would you doubt your king?” Victor caressed Richards’ restored face.

“I don’t. But let’s hope they’ve reached a conclusion of their own.” Reed placed his own hand atop of Victor’s.

“Yes. There is always hope.” Victor said as he embraced Reed.

* * *

Maker was currently sensually wrapped around Victor van Damme, who had been thoroughly caught in the curve of that flexible body. He huffed as he tried to buck with his robotic goat legs but Maker was caressing them ever so gently.

“You had suggested no more hiding, and I am not.” Reed stared at him with mismatched eyes as he leaned over him. Victor van Damme had rather missed the thin frame glasses, but his body was still rather reedy. Victor wondered what that body could do in bed and not in battle. He let his legs slide as Maker parted them.

“I’ll make you feel good.” Maker said with no pretense as he groped and caressed all along Van Damme’s metallic body with a spark of something against his fingertips.

Victor slipped his hands to the wetsuit’s hidden clasps and slid his fingers underneath, separating the suit from the soft skin beneath as he gave a tight squeeze.

“And what do you call this? _Making love?_ ” Victor viciously whispered into Maker’s ear. There was still too much between them, even as their skin finally touched.

“Yes.” Maker said as he slid his tongue along the top of Victor’s warmed lips.

Victor parted his lips and tried to take from Reed his secret plans perhaps, or any artifice with his own grey tongue. But there was only a sensual exploration of his mouth.

Maker had slipped two fingers into the curve of his ass and was pressing at the more malleable and soft mesh there. Victor van Damme found that he wanted it. Reed could take him among those gathered and he wouldn’t care. Let them all see, even if the gathered pairs were quite the spectacle as well.

When Maker found his fingers were not enough, he brought his cunning tongue into Victor’s back entrance to push against the supple material. Maker accommodated the goat legs upon his shoulders, stroking the smooth surface as he continued his ministrations.

All those times Reed had tried to take him apart and now here Victor was being so effortlessly undone. He suppressed a sound that nearly escaped his mouth, he didn’t want to cry out. Reed seemed to get his sentiments when he stretched a hand to cover his former lab partner’s mouth as he made a lewd maneuver that parted his cheeks.

Maker was pressing his flexible tongue right to his prostate. Victor’s organs, though somewhat mutated, were intact and unlike Reed’s own. Victor thought he was going to come from just that but then Maker stopped just short. Victor tensed before feeling a shaped portion of Maker enter and stretch apart his anus. His legs were very much shaking as Maker sheathed and unsheathed himself within Victor.

Maker stretched his neck again, and tangled his tongue in Victor van Damme’s open and willing mouth.

“My sweet satyr, it is you who I get drunk from.” Maker whispered against his ear.

“And you look at me with such Gorgon-eyes. Can’t you tell I’m hard as stone?” Victor panted as he looked at the rusty and ruddy erection that lay untouched against his belly.

“Forgive me… allow me to play your pan-pipe.” Maker said before closing his mouth directly over Victor’s upright steel shaft.

Victor van Damme moaned as he felt the dual sensation of being pleasured at both ends from the Maker’s lustful and attentive acts.

* * *

Back in the candlelit room of the Earth-616 pair of Victor von Doom and Reed Richards, they stirred from yet another pleasurable round of chess.

“Oh god, Victor… what of the Victors and Reeds? You don’t think they’re killing each other? Even with the built-in ejections…” Reed had been idly tracing the hair on Victor’s chest when he’d suddenly leaned over Victor and gazed at him with a fond look turned worried.

“The word of Dooms is not to be taken lightly, I had them all agree not to harm any Reeds, even ones they so despise.” Victor said as he brought Reed to face him by turning his chin with thumb and forefinger.

Doom released Reed's face and then snapped his free hand to activate the monitors connected to the cameras in the game room.

“Oh. _Oh._ ” Reed was rather glad his blood-rush had gone mostly below his waist by now, or the sight would have turned his face beet-red.

There were multiple pairs of Dooms and Reeds not engaging in battle but in… intercourse. Several ejected from the board had even returned to their counterparts and were currently mingling. His own knight whose Reed had died so early was currently jousting with the other knight who had lost his own Victor later. Reed felt relief, and a pensiveness about the bonds they shared, even across the multiverse.

“I merely suggested to them that we were going to conquer Mount Fantastic and finally defeat Reed Richards.” Victor briefly turned from the screens to give Reed a knowing look.

Reed met Victor’s meaningful glance before looking to one of the screens with a rather impressive close-up. A Victor was currently, enthusiastically very much conquering a Reed who was wrapped all around that Victor’s naked form. Another pair was fully dressed but deeply engaged in a battle of tongues.

“They seem to be enjoying themselves.” Victor announced, casually.

“Y-Yes.” Reed was breathless from both the earlier bedroom activity and the displays of affection and passion before him. If to see was to believe, then the naked truth of this was hard to ignore.

Victor turned to his bed partner. “As should we, don’t you agree?”

“Indeed… let this match commence.” Reed said as he met his challenger’s glance and made the first move in the latest round against his opponent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was heavily Secret Wars inspired because in the end it was between them. I grew very fond of Earth-1610’s Ultimates verse as I read it. Another major source was Two-In-One’s specific cross-multiverse Dooms/Reeds agenda, and of course a big thank you to the algebraic notation exchanging Reed’s Dinner with Doom. This involved such planning and I hugely admire and am glad for such inspiration. This was essentially a love letter to multiverse DoomReed as well as 616DoomReed’s stubbornness and love! DoomReed is Endgame. Thanks for reading!


End file.
